


Medically Induced

by cleverly



Series: Sterek Prompts! [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Love Confessions, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Sick Derek, Stiles takes care of him!, These two are such dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleverly/pseuds/cleverly
Summary: Prompt!Stiles and Derek “hate” each other but then Derek gets sick (just pretend superhealing doesn’t work on the common cold lol) and Stiles takes care of him bc no one else is available and a drowsy, cough syrup-ed up Derek accidentally tells Stiles he loves him and Stiles freaks out but tries to play it cool
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Prompts! [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/276492
Comments: 4
Kudos: 166





	Medically Induced

**Author's Note:**

> I tried? I hope you guys like it!

“That just doesn’t make any sense!”

Derek only responds with a sneeze, glaring at Stiles from his position on the bed. Stiles tries not to laugh at the sight; Derek wrapped up in blankets, his nose red from sneezing, and the frustrated, annoyed look on his face, at being left in the care of Stiles. 

Well, no one else in the pack was free to take care of Derek. Which left Stiles. 

“Well, Deaton says that you only have to take this medicine and you should be good as new in a few days. I’m going to let you sleep for a while, then you can have some of the soup Scott and Kira brought over earlier.”

Derek nods and buries his face in his pillow, drifting off easily as the medicine begins taking effect. Stiles watches him for a couple more seconds, before walking out.

-

Stiles walks quietly into the room, eyeing the sleeping body on the bed. Derek had turned in his sleep, so that he was now facing the door. His hair was all mused and Stiles had resist the urge to run his fingers through said hair. The impulse to reach out and touch Derek wasn’t anything new to Stiles, so he was used to pushing those feelings away.

He stands by the side of the bed for a few moments, watching Derek breathe in and out. How it’s possible for a werewolf with super healing to get a cold, Stiles will never understand. As he turns to leave, Derek croaks out, 

“Stiles?”

Stiles looks over, his eyes meeting Derek’s sleepy, unfocused gaze. _That medicine must be really strong,_ Stiles thinks. _He looks completely out of it._

“Hey, Big Guy. Go back to sleep, okay?”

“Back to sleep?” Derek asks groggily, as sleep begins pulling him under once again.

“Yeah, back to sleep. I’ll wake you up later to eat.”

“Okay…” Derek’s voice trails off.

Stiles turns back towards the door. 

“Love you, Stiles.”

Stiles freezes.

“Love you.”

Stiles spins back towards the bed, his heart—which had momentarily stopped when Derek had spoke—was pounding away in his chest. He opens his mouth to say something, but stops short when he realizes that Derek is completely asleep.

He rubs the back of his neck, looking over at Derek hopelessly for several long moments, before walking out of the room and closing the door.

-

A few hours later, Stiles peeks into the room again and Derek is sitting up, resting against the headboard.

Stiles feels his face flush as his eyes meet Derek’s and he coughs as he says, “hey. Do you want some soup now?”

Derek nods and says “yeah.”

Stiles leaves, returning a few minutes later with the heated soup, along with a glass of water on a tray. Stiles hands him the soup and Derek gives him a small smile. “Thanks.”

“N-no problem.” Stiles stutters. Derek takes a couple of small sips of the broth, before glancing up at Stiles. 

“What?”

Stiles blinks down at Derek, unable to form words. _What do you mean what? You said you loved me! Don’t you remember?_ Stiles screams in his mind.

_Oh, shit. What if he actually doesn’t remember…_

“Nothing, I’ll leave you to your soup.” Stiles says hastily, “call me if you need anything else.”

Stiles quickly walks across the room, desperate to get out.

“Stiles.”

“Yeah?” Stiles responds, almost at the door.

“Why are you lying?”

Stiles stops short, cursing Derek and his supernatural ability.

“It’s nothing, Derek. Just eat your soup.”

“Stiles, get back here. And tell me.”

Stiles shoulders slump and he walks back slowly, praying but knowing that Derek won’t drop this. Derek watches him the whole time, his gaze unwavering.

“What is it?”

“Derek, please.”

_“Stiles.”_

“You said you loved me.”

Derek stares up at Stiles, his eyes widening as he tries to process Stiles’ words. Stiles forces himself to stay still, keeping his feet planted firmly on the ground so that he doesn’t run away. 

“I—what?”

“You woke up earlier. I guess the medicine must’ve been a little strong... You were really out of it.” Stiles finishes lamely, wincing. 

“Oh.” Derek utters faintly.

“Yeah.”

“Well, I’m—uh. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that.”

Stiles feels his heart drop into his stomach as he tries not to let the pain show on his face. He’s grateful that his voice doesn’t shake when he says, “don’t worry about it, dude. I know you didn’t mean it.”

Derek’s brows furrow and his eyes roam over Stiles’ face, searching for something. Stiles turns away quickly and clears his throat. “I’ll leave you to your soup.”

“Stiles.”

“What?”

“Did you want me to mean it?”

Stiles freezes for what is probably the tenth time today, his heart going into overdrive in his chest. He knows that Derek can hear it from across the room and there’s nothing that he can do to stop that. Unable to move, Stiles lowers his head, his hands clenched in fists at his sides. 

His stomach turns as he imagines the look of disgust on Derek’s face right now. Or even worse, pity. 

So wrapped up in his own thoughts, he doesn’t hear Derek getting out of bed, or walking up behind him. The feeling of Derek’s hand on his shoulder snaps him out of his thoughts, and he whirls around to face Derek.

“You wanted me to mean it.” Derek states, this time not as a question.

Stiles doesn’t do more than nod, looking down at his feet. He doesn’t need to look at Derek when he rejects him.

“I do love you.”

He raises his head, his wide eyes meeting Derek’s. Derek takes a step forward and raises one hand, placing it behind Stiles’ neck as he repeats, “I love you.” 

Stiles lets out a shallow breath, trying not to shake as he says, “I love you, too.”

Derek smiles, closing the distance between them, as he pulls Stiles into a hug. His one hand stays behind Stiles’ neck, while his other hand comes up and rests on Stiles’ lower back. Stiles wraps his arms firmly around Derek’s back, holding onto his shirt tightly. 

His heart continues to hammer away and Stiles knows that Derek can probably hear it, but also feel it. He doesn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts on my tumblr if anyone wants to send some!!


End file.
